Ellie:Uncut
by kimmybri15
Summary: After a near death experience with a family member. Ellie thinks she has finally moved on to her new life in New York. Just when she feels she can look past it she gets a call that leads her to cope the only way she knows how to. Please Review.


**Ellie:Uncut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but Jt wouldn't have died and Jimmy wouldn't have gotten shot if I did. Maybe no one needs Holly J…..just kidding. This story is more of the earlier characters of Degrassi. Oh, and I don't own **_**Chipotle **_**or **_**Oxycontin, **_**but the burritos are fantastico! Please read and comment, but only constructive criticism.**

Chapter 1: Old Habits

"God, Ellie, could you be any slower?" Marco turned to walk out of Ellie's new apartment. "I've already carried in three boxes and you're just standing there. I know this is a special occasion and all, but we have to finish this because after we do this we have to get groceries, and I want to go out tonight, and then I have to grade papers and get enough sleep for the drive back to Degrassi and-

"Calm down, Marco," said Ellie. "I've never seen you so uptight. It feels like we've switched places in the last few months. Maybe you need to take the week off from teaching."

"I wish I could it's not like everyone can land glamorous jobs in New York. I wouldn't be as jealous if you only had one job, but two jobs is like amazing. If I had that type of luck I wouldn't be wasting my life in Degrassi."

"Well, you always have a place here if you need to escape," Ellie said as she walked out to get the last box out the moving van.

"Now can we get some lunch? I'm starving."

"Keep it up, Marco, and you'll have a pot belly in no time. One sec let me just grab my purse."

As she was looking for her purse, her phone started ringing. After digging through her purse to find her phone she looked at the caller and threw the phone back in her purse and huffed. "Ok, I'm ready to go now. How about we go to _Chipotle _it's like the Mexican version of the Dot."

"Are you ok? You look upset. Who just called? Was it Craig?" asked Marco as he turned to face Ellie.

"Our relationship is good. He has a concert here next weekend so he's staying here for a few days," Ellie said as she blushed momentarily forgetting the caller.

"What do you two have planned? Marco smiled mischievously as he continued. "Did you two even have sex yet? It's been six months."

"No, Marco," she said annoyed. "He's been in L.A. and touring for most of the time, but we see each other as much as we can. Now can we please go?"

"Ok, ok, but who called you? You still never answered my question."

"And I never will," she said as they walked out of the apartment to Marco's car.

Thirty minutes later after eating, Marco and Ellie are sitting at tables in the restaurant. "Hey, Marco, I'll be back in a sec, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Kay," he says not looking up from his burrito as Ellie walks away. When she's gone a thought occurs in his head about the mysterious phone call earlier. He looks down at Ellie's phone. He thinks about looking through her phone. He picks it up then puts it down. Then he picks it up again and looks through her recent calls list. The caller id says Mom. Marco groans and puts down the phone exactly as he found it just before Ellie walks out the bathroom. She sits down to her unfinished basket of chips and salsa and offers some to Marco. He accepts them without hesitation and Ellie laughs.

"I knew it. You're defidently going to have a pot belly in the next three years", Ellie says as she pats her tummy.

"I am not!" Marco says as he looks at the chip in his hand and then eats it. "So how's your mom doing?"

"She's ok, I guess." Ellie says as she adjusts her top and picks up her phone. She thinks back to the last time she talked to her mom. It was two weeks ago at her mom's place. It hadn't ended very well.

Flashback

_Ellie is vacuuming in from of the tv. As she moves the vacuum under the couch the vacuum hits something. Ellie turns off the vacuum and bends down to reach under the couch. What she finds shocks her. In her hand is a bottle of vodka. A little of had spilled on the floor from earlier leaving a small wet stain on the floor beside it. She moved the couch to the other side of the room to do some "rearranging". There were about thirty bottle of vodka underneath the couch along with cigarettes, condoms, and dirty lingerie. There was one piece of paper under the couch. It was a receipt from the local liquor store. The date on it was from the thirteenth. "So she's relapsed?" Ellie thought to herself as she got a trashcan to clean up her mother's mess. "The fourteenth was the weekend I went to look for an apartment. My dad is still in a treatment center for his stress problems. So when are these condoms from?" Ellie was interrupted from her thought as she heard keys in the door. She quickly threw away half of the bottles and put the couch back in place._

"_Hey, mom," Ellie said as her mom walked into the door with a bag of groceries. "I need your help to move the couch. I want to clean up the house before I move all the stuff out of my room that didn't fit into my old apartment. Can you help me once you finish putting down your groceries"_

"_Sweetheart, I'm really tired and I'll just help you move it tomorrow. I really just want to take a nap." She said as she set the groceries on the table in the kitchen._

"_That's fine. I'll just move it myself. I'll be out of your way in a few minutes," Ellie said as she turned to move the couch._

_Her mom started crying. Ellie knew that there was some secret that her mom had been keeping from her. She went to give her a hug and asked her how long she had been drinking. They went to sit on the couch and as she talked about her relapse Ellie began to talk to her mom about possible rehab centers for her to go to that specialize in relapsing. Her mom started shaking as Ellie hugged her._

_"I am NOT going back to rehab!" snapped Ellie's mom. "I will be fine here by myself. You should just go."_

_"I'm not leaving. I have more questions for you, like the condoms. Have you been cheating on dad? He doesn't deserve any of this. It's bad enough that he can't come home and he's stuck in a hospital. When's the last time you've seen him? It's not like he's in Afghanistan anymore." Ellie said angrily as she let go of her mom and looked her in the eyes._

_Her mom stood up as she shouted, " That's none of your business! You don't live here anymore. I suggest you take your stuff and get the hell out of here before I call the cops."_

_"I'm your daughter, and I deserve an answer. You've put me through hell all my life, and now you're bringing dad into this? He's sick enough as it is. I don't care that you're hurting me anymore, but to hurt him! He's your husband! He's been trying to save your lazy ass from terrorists and you just cheat on him with random men." Ellie screamed as she stood up to get her bags and leave._

_Her mom was overcome with worry that her daughter might go to the treatment center to tell her husband about her cheating. She ran to the kitchen while Ellie went upstairs to grab her bag. She grabbed a knife out of the sink and held it behind her back. Mrs. Nash was worried about what to do. She couldn't go back to rehab, and she didn't want her husband finding out about her cheating. Her head was pounding as she decided what she had to do. She went to go stand in front of the door as Ellie came down the stairs with bags in her hand. Ellie grabbed her keys off the coffee table and turned to leave. Her mother was blocking the door. Before Ellie could speak her mom whispered quietly. "I will let you leave this house only if you promise not to tell your dad about any of this. You will leave for New York. You will not see your dad before you leave, but you will call him once to tell him bye. This conversation never happened. I love you sweetie, but I can't let you ruin everything for me. You are going to do what I say, right?"_

_"No! I refuse to do anything you say! Dad deserves better than this. Now move out of my way so I can leave. I don't need you in my life anymore." Ellie said as she was trying to push past her mother. Her mom tried to defuse the situation by giving Ellie a hug. Ellie turned to put down bags and then hugged her mom who at that moment had the knife by her side so Ellie couldn't see it. Ellie turned to pick up her bags as her mother rushed towards her. She grabbed Ellie by the neck and put the knife in front of her throat. Ellie screamed as her mother cursed and put her other hand on Ellie's mouth. "Now I'm not going to ask you again. Leave now and don't come back." Her mom said with no remorse in her words. She was dead serious, but so was Ellie. She kicked her mom in the stomach and grabbed her mom's wrist with the knife in it. She twisted her mom's wrist behind her back until the pain made her mom drop the knife to the floor. Ellie grabbed her mom's neck and squeezed a pressure point in her neck. As her mom drifted into unconsciousness Ellie said "Don't ever call me again. I hate you."_

End of Flashback

"Ellie, you there?" Marco said as she snapped his fingers in front of her face bringing her out of her trance. "I'm ready to go now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, it's getting really late." Ellie said as she stood up and grabbed her phone. She threw a puzzled look at Marco, wondering if he looked through her phone. She shook off the thought, grabbed her stuff, and walked out the restaurant.

Later that night, Marco woke up from sleeping on the couch in Ellie's living room. He walked to the refrigerator to get a snack. After getting everything he needed to make a sandwich, he noticed a red light flashing on Ellie's answering machine. "_I'm acting like I'm her mother," _he thought as he made the sandwich. "_Maybe I should just ask her about this tomorrow." _He put away the peanut butter and jelly and heard a voice say, "You're such a pig, Marco. You didn't even make one for me."

"You have a new message, Ellie" Marco said as he reopened the refrigerator to get peanut butter and jelly for Ellie.

"Oh, ok" Ellie said as she put the phone on speaker to check her messages. There were none from mom and she smiled to herself as an unfamiliar voice villed the room with the last thing Ellie needed to hear.

-_Hello, this is Mark Johnson with the Toronto Medical Center. I'm sorry to inform you Ms. Nash, but your mother has been admitted into our hospital under critical care. A neighbor was looking for her to go to her addiction meetings and when the door didn't budge he used the emergency key. He found her overdosed from what we suspect to be a mixture of Oxycontin, cocaine, and vodka. We advised her to contact you this morning due to her condition, but she said your phone had been cut off so you didn't receive her calls. It's unfortunate that I have to tell you this because your father hasn't been notified yet but your mother has passed away. She died shortly after she called you. If you need to talk to someone you can contact 555-079. My condolences for your loss, and I hope you have a nice day.-_

"Ellie, I'm so sorry. If you need someone to talk to I'm right here. Maybe we can talk about it over pb&js?" Marco said as he handed Ellie her sandwich.

"I'm not hungry anymore"Ellie said as she turned to go to her room. "Goodnight, Marco."

Ellie heard Marco snoring and went back to the kitchen. She got a knife, and then headed to the bathroom to get her razor. After searching through a few boxes she found some rubber bands and when she went through the last box she found her old cutting kit. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She walking to look into the mirror and started crying. She took a few Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and put the knife blade to her arm. "_Hmm," _she thought to herself as she saw the blood surface and trickle down her arm. _"I guess old habits never die."_

_

* * *

_

**I guess this chapter wasn't that short. Please tell me if you like the story because I need more ideas. I'm kind of young so don't be too harsh about my writing. I'm just a big fan of Ellie. Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next time, Kim.**


End file.
